


【高森】GQ颁奖典礼片段

by fruit37



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 双性
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 23:57:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15918840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruit37/pseuds/fruit37
Summary: 老夫少妻甜蜜日常





	【高森】GQ颁奖典礼片段

**Author's Note:**

> *架空设定，人均年龄150岁左右（我不是嫌高叔叔岁数大！我只是想写高叔叔跟抖抖说“你还小”的梗！），高森半隐婚（只有亲友知道他俩已婚），抖抖双性

“乖宝贝儿，你知道该怎么做的。”  
“门锁好了吗？”  
“助理在门外戴着耳机看电影呢，什么都不用担心。”  
Tom乖乖张开腿，熟练地用手指剥开自己深红色的阴唇，露出早上刚被操过，现在还有些湿润的女穴来。说真的，都结婚这么些年了，Jeff的恶趣味他再不习惯也该习惯了。他的丈夫就是这种男人，总是会温柔体贴地逼着他玩一些奇奇怪怪的游戏，真不知道这个男人是从哪儿看来的，明明论年纪来说自己才该是那个时髦又大胆的。  
但实际上，Tom是个在床上意外保守的人。倒不是说他不懂情趣：送玫瑰花，偶尔的情趣惊喜，跳点扭臀舞，甚至喝酒壮胆之后还会边跳边脱衣服，但这些都无法掩盖他在床上的羞涩和柔软。他们两个第一次搞上床的时候Jeff差点以为他是个处子，Tom太紧了，又紧又湿又热。他哭着求年长的男人慢一点，就像一只求屠夫下手温柔点的小羊羔似的。Jeff只好单手握着他湿乎乎的小屁股哄他，把他整个人罩在身下让他不再吓得哆嗦，高大的男人边握着Tom白嫩的手指舔弄边忍受他碎碎叨叨地说他有多喜欢自己——这孩子还会傻兮兮地背台词，用一双盛满碎钻的漂亮眼睛痴痴地看着自己，然后露出好像美梦成真似的满足笑容。  
所以其实第一次上床就差点弄出血腥事故这事儿主要得怪Tom，谁也忍不住他全裸躺在自己身下絮叨他有多崇拜自己啊？Jeff本打算温柔地对待自己甜软无害的双性小恋人，他甚至盘算好了结束之后怎么抚慰Tom，怎么抱着他去洗澡（结果Tom直接被操昏了，第二天中午才醒），奈何Tom他、他是个纯天然的小骚货，嗯，没错，这词儿Jeff当然不会跟任何人说，但这就是事实。  
Tom是个不懂得收敛自己的魅力和热情的人。在爱人面前这样当然很好，大不了就是Tom的屁股多受点罪，他也早习惯了；问题是他在外人面前也总是毫无防范，Jeff怀疑他不知道自己的荷尔蒙有多可怕，哦他当然不知道，不然怎么会战战兢兢地生怕自己嫌他在床上放不开，所以每次都装出一副见过世面的浪荡子模样来主动勾引他？Jeff比小爱人年长差不多整三十岁，Tom在他眼里就跟个小孩儿似的，当然了，是世界上最漂亮最可爱的小孩子，也是独属于他的小孩子。  
今天晚上也是如此，本来Jeff没打算在晚会现场对他如何——真的，他发誓，但架不住Tom专心致志地勾引他。这位漂亮男人几乎只在他面前露出真心实意的甜美笑容，一整个晚上都粘着他，蹭在他身边，乖巧可爱得不行。  
“给我颁奖就让你那么开心吗？”他小声逗他。  
“实话说，我真的很兴奋，”Tom整个人都闪闪发亮，看着他傻笑，“能给我的偶像颁奖是我从来没奢望过的荣誉。”  
“不仅是你的偶像，还是你的男人呢，”Jeff忍不住调戏他，喜滋滋地看他在灯光下悄悄红了耳朵，“等下你要怎么介绍我？丈夫？爱人？情人？还是……”  
“不许说话，好好吃东西！”Tom红着脸训他，一点都没有威慑力，还挺可爱的。  
Jeff忍不住凑到他耳边说悄悄话：“等会儿颁完奖就跟我走，我带你去个地方。”  
Tom又认真瞪了他一眼，好像这种行为会有什么震慑作用似的，但还是老老实实点头答应了。  
真可爱，我的小爱人。Jeff偷偷观察自己的恋人，就着Tom毛茸茸的英俊侧脸喝了三杯香槟下去。

“这就是你要带我来的地方？”Tom走进化妆间，转过身问Jeff，却发现男人不知什么时候已经到了自己身后，直把自己逼到坐上了宽敞的空桌子上。  
“你刚才脸红了，对不对？你的同事们都坐在台下，你看到他们的眼神了吗？”  
他明知故问，Tom咬着嘴唇不说话。Jeff在台上说了整整一分钟高天尊和Loki的各种“浪漫又狂野的性关系”，还看着他说“tom是一位温柔的爱人”，下台之后就问旁边热情的摄影师要了摄像机来看录像，还回去的时候，画面意味深长地暂停在对他身边的年轻演员的面部特写上。  
“说吧，宝贝儿，说你刚才脸红了，你又生气又不好意思，从脸颊一直红到耳朵根儿。你站在我身边，又想上来咬我一口，又被下面的视线盯得想逃跑，这滋味很不好受是不是？我猜你想起上次被我哄着玩放置那次了，那次你哭得又可怜又美味，我后来操了你多久，三个小时？我现在就在你面前，你不来复仇吗？”  
Jeff握住Tom的腰——他的小爱人最近疯狂健身，腰比之前更细了，握起来的手感相当了不得——把他拖到自己身前，Tom非常自觉地用腿圈住丈夫的腰，开始红着脸脱西装，规规矩矩地放在一边。  
“不许把衣服弄皱，等下还要出去拍照，不然你就一周不许进卧室，”Tom恶狠狠地威胁男人，看着就像只露出牙齿威胁老虎的兔子似的，“还有，我刚刚不是想咬你。”  
Tom抬头含住男人的下唇，用力吸吮了一圈，又伸出舌头去挑逗他，直到男人用力反击，把他吻到口水顺着下巴流下来才气喘吁吁地离开他。  
“我想当着所有人的面亲你，”年轻的演员盯着他，眼睛亮闪闪的，“让他们都知道这么完美的你是我的。”  
Jeff的喉结上下滚动，明显吞咽了好几下之后才克制住自己，他用低沉了许多的声音命令Tom：“衬衣穿着，把裤子脱掉，自己做给我看。”  
“你帮我……”Tom乖乖脱掉了裤子，身上只留着短袜和衬衣，他视线四处乱晃，手指捏着Jeff的衣角小声撒娇。  
“乖宝贝儿，你知道该怎么做的。”  
于是又回到开头那一幕。整个儿红透了的Tom用手指熟稔地扩张自己的女穴，穴里慢慢流出透明的液体，滴在身下的桌子上。他的手指一看就是养尊处优的小公子才会拥有的，白皙柔软，关节是浅粉红色，毫无伤痕和老茧。Jeff不许他做太多家务，家里因此雇了好几个保姆，他只偶尔下厨，给男人做点爱心餐点什么的。这么一双修长漂亮的手此时正插在自己同样漂亮的小穴里来回动作，发出淫荡的水声，Tom的喘息声逐渐变成哭腔，他的手指从两根加到四根，现在已经变成用双手扒开自己的穴展示给丈夫看的地步了。  
“进来……”年轻男人示弱地看着爱人，“已经好了……”  
但年长者只是撇撇嘴，“是吗，我觉得还有些不够湿啊。”  
“呜……”Tom羞耻到微微颤抖，他不仅要准备好自己，还要负责把自己推销出去，这对于他来说简直太超过了，“已经很……准备好了……”  
“小孩子就是急躁，如果准备不充分的话，等下你又要哭着闹着求我慢点，”Jeff叹气，仿佛平时把Tom操到翻白眼的不是他一样，“我来帮你吧。”  
Tom松了一口气，真的，他就是这种天真烂漫的小傻瓜。他以为爱人终于放过自己了，连忙哽咽着搂住高大男人的脖子，毛茸茸的小脑袋瓜也靠在对方肩窝里充满依恋地轻蹭。  
“快……快进来……呜啊啊啊！！”  
男人修长的几根手指确实整根儿进去了，同时一起进去的还有男人手上的戒指——两枚戒指，一枚婚戒，另一枚是装饰性戒指，形状奇特，触感冰凉粗糙，毫不留情地刮擦着Tom湿热紧致的内壁。  
“出去、快出去……呜呜呜……”Tom哭得一点成熟稳重的形象都不剩了，小孩子一样闹着脾气乱蹬腿，结果他一动作就牵扯到了体内的手指和卡在穴口的戒指，巨大的快感掺杂着微妙的疼痛把他整个冲得头昏脑胀。Tom脸都哭花了，精心修剪的胡子里都是泪水，抽抽嗒嗒地往外推丈夫，Jeff被他惹笑了，另一只空闲的手直接摁在Tom后腰上，一个用力就让戒指进入得更深了些——Tom叫得更大声了，Jeff怀疑他是不是已经忘了自己此时正身处一个小小的化妆间里，不过他倒是毫不介意自己的婚姻状态曝光，不如说，求之不得。  
男人的大拇指上也有个戒指，此时正技巧性地跟随拇指一起蹂躏Tom红肿的阴蒂。他的肤色是健康的深小麦色，而Tom整个人都很白皙，也很难晒黑，Jeff宽大的手掌落在Tom身上时总能显出一种凌虐的情色美感。就像此时，他的手指插在Tom鲜红色的穴里，手指用力翻搅抽插，把Tom欺负得直哭，哀哀叫着求饶。Tom下身的水声越来越响亮，就像穴心被戳漏了一样不停地往外喷水，女穴痉挛得不行，一会儿把Jeff的手指紧紧裹住，一会儿又松懈下来，哗啦啦喷出股股黏腻的汁水，就像只熟透了的番茄似的。  
小恋人无助地搂紧男人的脖颈，咬着他的耳朵哭诉，说他只知道欺负自己。Jeff叼住他的侧颈，慢条斯理地磨牙，从他的侧颈舔到他的锁骨又舔回去，来来回回地用舌头融化他温柔成熟的外壳，直到他露出手足无措的小孩子内里出来。  
“我就是在欺负你，”他甜蜜温柔地说，“让我来告诉你一件事：我不仅现在欺负你，等下到车上我还要继续欺负你，回家之后你如果还没昏过去的话我还会再来一次，直到你这个小肚子里的所有汁水都被我挤出来为止。”  
Tom狠狠打了个哆嗦，他被吓到了，哭声都戛然而止。他抬起头小心翼翼地观察自己的爱人。  
“你在生气……？为什么？”Tom讨好地去亲吻男人蓄着点须的下巴，男人的胡须比他的毛茸茸卷卷胡硬很多，嘴唇被刺得痒痒的，“来之前……呃嗯……不是还好好的吗？”  
Jeff抿着嘴打量自己怯生生的小爱人，手指插穴的动作缓慢了很多。  
“……算了。”  
Tom彻底陷入不解，“什么就算了？”  
“没什么，”Jeff撇撇嘴，他本想提醒小恋人Hemsworth一直在偷偷看他，但他又想起几个月前爱人过度工作的闹心事儿，以及今晚tom对某人彻底的视而不见，顿时放弃了这个念头，“只是你今晚太好看了，我嫉妒。”  
“……你嫉妒什么？”Tom被他弄得又好气又好笑，“这身西装可是你给我选的！”  
“我想到你穿起来会很好看，但是，”Jeff故意耸肩，“这么好看还是超乎我的意料之外。行啦，是我的错，我不该乱吃醋，”他凑到Tom耳边低声说，“但我还是会把你操到晕为止的，这是我的权利，是吧，我亲爱的丈夫？”  
Tom整个人瞬间通红，就跟个圆滚滚的番茄一样，戳一戳都会流出番茄汁。他嘟嘟囔囔地抱紧丈夫，双腿夹紧对方健壮的腰，“快进来，”他小声说，“操我。”

Tom哭懵了。  
Jeff发誓这绝对不是他有意的。你瞧，他的爱人都发话要自己操他了，他一时忍不住了鲁莽一些也很正常吧？恰巧他手指上的装饰戒指有点松，他抽出手的幅度又大了点，而他操进爱人体内的动作又急躁了点。所以，怎么说呢，种种原因导致的巧合就是——他的戒指卡在了Tom的穴内，而他大力插进去的动作直接把戒指怼到了小恋人的子宫口那里。  
在外面看电影的助理听到一声惨叫，他急忙去敲门询问，就听到自己boss难得有些慌乱的声音，跟他说没事儿别担心，继续守好门，千万别让别人接近。  
助理耸了耸肩又坐回去，把耳机声音调到最大。  
Tom不行了，他整个人哭得蜷成一团，紧紧巴在在恋人身上抽泣，阴茎倒是还立着，似乎比刚才更精神了点。Jeff试探着动了一下，Tom整个人都弹跳起来——他的子宫口那里卡了一个硬物，狠狠蹂躏着他脆弱的身体内部，这让他毫无安全感，甚至浑身颤抖起来。  
“嘘——没事的，没问题的，我会帮你拿出来。”  
Jeff抽出还处在勃起状态的巨大阴茎，把小恋人抱在怀里抚摸安慰，他顺着Tom修长的脖颈一路顺着揉捏到尾椎骨，如此几回之后Tom终于冷静了些，缩在他怀里小声抽泣，时不时哆嗦一下。  
Jeff把Tom平放在桌面上，自己半跪在地板上，Tom不安地扭动了几下，之后就顺着爱人的意思乖乖打开了双腿，架在高大男人的肩膀上。  
“我会帮你扩张，一旦能碰到戒指就可以拿出来，你自己要努力把它往下挤，可以吗，宝贝儿？”  
Tom微微点头，他哽咽着用力，手指在自己的腹部上胡乱摁压，女穴一张一合。Jeff凑上前去舔吻爱人的穴口，用舌头把穴口里侧好好刮了一圈。Tom发出既享受又痛苦的声音，结实漂亮的大腿在Jeff肩膀上打着颤，脚背绷出漂亮的弧度。  
年长男人感觉到恋人的穴道在不停抽搐，他更仔细地舔着对方的穴，还用牙齿叼住阴蒂轻轻啃咬，惹得Tom哭得愈发可怜。待会儿得给小宝贝儿喂点水，他一晚上都快哭脱水了。Jeff满腹柔情，只想立刻把Tom抱在怀里哄，他的疏忽害得Tom如此难受，实在是太不应该了。  
虽然他实际上非常享受tom刚刚的崩溃状态，杰夫坏心眼地想，他记得家里还有那种自带长长绑线的跳蛋来着。  
大概可以把自己的小爱人欺负成又湿又软的一滩糖汁吧。  
“好、好像下去了……”Tom微弱的声音传来，Jeff立刻抬起头，小心地插进去两根手指。  
“我碰到了。”他用指尖勾住戒指，缓缓地往外拖动。Tom被他的动作弄得又疼又爽，双腿不老实地动来动去。  
“乖，马上就出来了，”Jeff用另一只手抚摸Tom绷紧的结实小腹，“再忍一下。”  
他勾紧戒指，一口气把它拖出体外——Tom在同一时刻哭叫着射精，女穴里喷出一大股汁液，他潮吹了。  
Jeff立刻把戒指甩到一边去，抚摸着恋人的后背帮他顺气，又拧开一瓶矿泉水喂他喝了些，过了好一会儿Tom才停止颤抖，窝在他怀里不好意思地揉眼睛。  
“宝贝儿，胳膊抬起来，”Jeff想帮他整理衬衣，却被年轻男人摁住双手，“怎么了？”  
“……你不做了吗？”Tom红着眼睛问他，“你还硬着呢。”  
Jeff要被他气笑了，“我在你心中到底是什么形象？”  
Tom这才意识到自己的话有歧义，他手忙脚乱地抱紧爱人，解释道：“我只是怕你难受……我……没受伤，真的，我自己能感觉到。”  
你能感觉到就怪了，Jeff暗暗翻白眼。  
“我想跟你继续做，我知道你也想，”Tom把头靠在爱人肩上，长舒了口气，“刚才我真的有点被吓到了，你可真马虎，但是有你在我就不害怕了。再加上今晚，我给你颁奖……你知道，这挺神奇的，”他在Jeff肩膀上蹭了蹭，“从我小时候起，你就是我的偶像，你又聪明又时髦，还会说有趣的台词，‘生命总会找到出路’，对吧？你是我童年幻想里的最佳拍档——另一个是007，但他比不过你，谁都比不过你，”年轻的演员抬起头去亲Jeff轮廓深邃的侧脸，“从小到大，你一直都是我的偶像，直到现在。”  
“我爱你，Jeff Goldblum。”  
Jeff紧紧拥住自己温柔又充满炽热感情的小恋人，他喉头仿佛梗住千言万语，却一个字都说不出口，最后他只好选择深深吻住自己的爱人，用行动告诉他自己有多爱他。  
“我也爱你，我的Tom，”在唇舌交缠的间隙，Jeff喘着粗气说道，“你是我最珍贵最美好的宝贝儿。”  
他双手捏住爱人的小屁股，阴茎径直冲进对方不停收缩的女穴里。Tom发出一声满足的长长的呜咽声，双腿夹紧Jeff的腰，任由他在自己体内乱折腾。Jeff很擅长这方面的技巧，他总能把自己的小恋人欺负得又害怕又沉迷其中，有时候Tom光是看到他露出胯下那根东西都会吓得炸毛，这其实给了Jeff很大的成就感。Tom是个诚实的恋人，喜欢就是喜欢，他虽然害羞，却会强撑着害羞夸奖你，而这点最让Jeff着迷——他总是喜欢把Tom操到多次高潮，甚至失禁，而后追着他问舒不舒服，这时候他的小男孩儿就会迷迷登登地傻笑着点头，还会给他黏糊糊的亲吻，撒着娇夸奖他，而Jeff就这么养成了恶习：欺负Tom，听他夸自己，然后下次欺负得更狠以此换取更多的夸奖。  
所以Tom会被操得这么可怜，本质上是自作孽罢了，只不过他自己完全意识不到。  
就像现在，Tom又抖着腿被他操射了。他甚至觉得自己已经被掏空了，只好呜呜咽咽地求Jeff快点射在他体内，又主动掰开自己肉滚滚的屁股方便Jeff插进子宫口里——Jeff第一次撞进那个小口里的时候，Tom吓坏了，连哭带叫着要逃跑，被疯魔了的丈夫一把抓回来结结实实地操了好几顿，子宫口被蹂躏得合不拢，而杰夫还每次都要射进那个温暖湿润的小巢穴里，最后他是脸上挂着泪痕，穴里含着男人的阴茎，小肚子被喂得饱饱之后昏睡过去的。到了现在他已经对这件事习以为常，尽管每次被插弄子宫口还是会让他爽得形象全无，又是翻白眼又是流口水，但是Jeff一再跟他保证他失控的样子非常迷人，他也只好这么安慰自己。  
今天Jeff照样把他的子宫侵犯了个遍——tom甚至都没自己碰阴茎就被操到又射了一次——却在要射精的时候退到了穴口，Tom本来迷迷糊糊的，被他吓了一跳，忙用腿圈住他不许他走。  
“你怎么了？”  
“过两天就是你的危险期了，”Jeff低头啄吻爱人水汪汪的绿眼睛，“我怕现在射进去你会怀孕。”  
“你不想要孩子吗？”Tom皱起眉头，“我想要个孩子，属于咱们两人的……”  
“你还小呢，不着急，”Jeff笑了，温暖粗糙的大手盖住Tom的腹部，温柔抚摸，“我还想让你再享受几年跟我的二人世界。”  
“我想要……”Tom瞪着Jeff，他一生气就只会这么严肃地瞪人，可爱极了，“我命令你射进来。”  
Jeff被他那副样子逗得直乐，“遵命，我的小殿下。”  
他舔了一圈Tom薄软的嘴唇，又含住他的舌头戏耍，腰部不断用力，狠狠攻击小恋人温顺打开的子宫口。  
终于，大量精液冲进Tom的子宫里，年轻男人呻吟着捂着自己的小腹，心满意足地眯起眼叹气，那样子看着就像只受了孕的小兔子，简直叫Jeff爱不释手。  
“好好歇一会儿，”Jeff帮小爱人擦干净下体，又套好裤子，把他抱在怀里有节奏地轻拍，“过一会儿我叫你，睡吧，宝贝儿。”

Tom被Jeff牵出去的时候已经挺晚了，他红着脸抱怨丈夫怎么不早点叫醒自己，Jeff帮他整理衬衫，又摸了摸他卷曲柔软的金棕色头发。  
“你睡得太熟了，”实际上是睡得太可爱了，Jeff可不敢告诉Tom他刚才甚至还打了一会儿小呼噜，而自己憋着笑偷偷录了段视频，“来这边，他们在等我们合影呢。”  
Tom狠狠揉了下脸，做出一副精神抖擞的样子（他这样儿Jeff也很喜欢），松开自己丈夫的手，跟他肩并肩走了出去。  
合影的时候高大的年长男人尤其过分，Tom怀疑他吃错药了——他扣着自己腰的力道有点大，是相当大，所有人都能从照片里找到他那只彰显独占欲的手。Tom理智上想阻止，感情上却莫名其妙地开心，他笑得跟颗被剥开糖纸的牛奶软糖似的，老老实实地跟自己的爱人黏在一起，四处转悠。  
主办方派人叫他们合影的时候，Jeff的独占欲涨到了极点——Boseman跟Hemsworth都过来了，这几个漫威演员被要求拍合照。Jeff很明显感觉到Tom身上本来高涨的情绪一下子冷淡了许多，年轻的演员只跟Boseman礼貌性地说笑，主动跟对方互相揽腰合影，视线却完全不看向自己的左边。  
有意思。  
Jeff贴着自己的小爱人，用体温安抚他，心里还有点幸灾乐祸：要知道上次Tom连轴转了好几天之后回到家就发烧了，右手腕拿勺子都会抖，自己心疼得不行。现在可好，Tom如果被逼到连表面上的来往都不想做的话，那就真的是再没有机会了。他瞥了眼那个男人，心里嘀咕着得找个机会在他面前敲打几句，脸上完全不显，依然笑得一派风流。  
合照结束之后Tom抓着Jeff的胳膊要走，Jeff低下头调笑他，“就这么急着跟我回车上继续吗？”  
Tom很认真地看着他，不是瞪，就用那双湿漉漉的圆眼睛脉脉含情地看着他。  
“是啊，”他同样小声回答，“我还想继续，你不来吗？”  
Jeff差点当场把他办了。他吞咽几下，问Tom，“你是被什么刺激到了？”  
他的小爱人想了想，跟他说，“我只是在想，能在拍电影的时候跟你相遇，还能跟你合作，真的很幸运。”  
“别忘了你现在还跟我结婚了呢，”Jeff忍不住提醒他，“睡自己偶像的感觉是不是很棒？”  
Tom这下开始瞪他了，皮肤白就是这点不好，脸红太明显，“你怎么这么……”他话说到一半自己笑出声来，“算了，我不就是喜欢这样的你吗。”  
他用自己的小指勾住高大男人的手指，凑到爱人耳边说：“现在去车上吗？我还没吃饱。”  
“哦，当然了，我一定会好好喂饱你的，我的宝贝儿。”


End file.
